Conventionally, many digital cameras have a shutter button for right-handed operation of the digital camera, such as turning on a lens assembly to expose an image capturing device, such as a CCD image sensor, a CMOS image sensor or the like. However, operation of the digital camera is inconvenient for a left-handed person.
It is desired to provide a digital camera having two shutter buttons, which can overcome the above-described deficiency.